1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device, in particular, to a display device capable of reducing an off leak current.
2. Description of Related Art
For a display panel, an off leak current of a display device therein is an important issue. A larger off leak current would significantly affect power consumption and display quality of the display panel. In a related art that the display device includes a double gate thin film transistor, a constant voltage is applied to additional back gate electrodes via an individual signal line. The individual signal line is prepared to apply the constant voltage signal for the back gate electrode to modulate gate voltage applying to the channel of thin film transistor. In thin film transistor back gate voltage modulating, the decrease of threshold voltage causes the increase of off leak current, and vice versa. An optimal condition between threshold voltage and off leak current is limited.
Hence, how to manufacture a display device that has low power consumption and satisfactory display quality without increasing circuit complexity is one of the most important topics in the pertinent field.